Supernatural X-Men
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: Sam went missing on a hunt 2 years ago. Ever since then, John and Dean have been looking for him. While on a hunt though, a mysterious man shows up and kills the demons. Could this mysterious man be Sam?
1. Hunt

**Title: ****Supernatural X-Men**

**Summary: Sam went missing on a hunt 2 years ago. Dean and John have been looking for him ever since. One night while on a hunt, a mysterious man shows up and kills the demons with adimatium claws. Could this mysterious man be Sam?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or X-Men.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean screamed in pain as the knife was brought down on to his shoulder. He was forced on his knees; which hurt like hell and he knew what Hell felt like. Tonight his father and him were supposed to be on a hunt to kill a pack of demons that had been terrorizing a city near Winsconson and Dean had said before they left, 'This should be easy!' Oh how he regretted those words! And now, he was getting a angle blade stuck in his shoulder. His father was across the room in another demon's grasp trying to break free of it so that he can get to Dean. Tonight John and Dean were in an open area of a forest. They had managed to chase the demons this far until on on them caught Dean. Dean had no idea what kind of deamons these were but, if his younger brother, Sammy were here, he could tell them what kind they were. Dean tries to get up but it only seems to make the pain worse. "DEAN!" Dean heard John's call for him and he looks up at his father only do see that the demon is blocking Dean's view. Suddenly, the demon blocking Dean's view falls, only to reveal 3 metal claws sticking out of it. The other demon holding down Dean stops digging the angle blade in to him and runs right toward the 'thing' that killed the other demon only to end up getting stabbed by another 3 pair of metal claws. Dean gets up off of the ground and wipes the dirt off his pants and then looks at the stranger. The stranger wore a cowboy like hat on his head. He also wore brown leather boots. He wore a brown leather jacket that was un-zipped and underneath the jacket he wore a grey and black long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans, a brown belt like thing around his waist, a chain that was hooked from one side of his of his pants to the back of them and he wore dog-tags too. (The kind they had in the army.) The man was a little bit younger than Dean, about 3 years younger. His hair was grown to the back of his neck and it was a light brown color. Dean looked at the man's face and it looked just like Sammy's. John looked at the man and asked, "Sammy?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter of Supernatural X-Men! Hope you all liked it! I will be updating shortly (if I can) but, I may not so, be prepared for that. But, like I said, I hope you all liked this chapter and please review!**


	2. Sammy? Is that you?

**So, hey guys. Now, if you didn't understand the first chapter of this story then, you'll understand it in this chapter. And, no. Sam is not Sabertooth if you're wondering. But, he is a mutant now and explanations will be happening in a couple more chapters so, you'll just have to be patient and wait to see how Sam got his mutant abilities. And, it'll shock you quite a bit on how he got them. But as always, please enjoy this chapter and please review! And, if you have any ideas, tell me! Don't be afraid to! But, now, onward with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Supernatural. ¦_þ**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

No words were spoken. It was just silence. All that could be heard were the leaves rustling in the breeze and that was it. "Sam?" John asked again. Still just silence. Until the person finally spoke, "Yeah?" Dean and John couldn't believe it. It was really their Sammy! Dean got up immediately, ran over to Sam and hugged him tightly like he never did before. Sam did the same. "Dude!" Dean said as he let go. "Where have you been all these years?! We've been looking all over for you but we could never find you! We thought you were dead!" "I was up in New York," Sam said as he let go of his older brother. "Some people found me in a forest and offered me a home. I accepted. After I moved in I tried to find you two as well but never found you till now." " Good God, Sammy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Dean said as he gave his brother another bone crushing hug. "Yeah, I thought I'd never see you again too Dean. Now, please let go of me!" Dean let go as Sam said. "Sorry!" Dean said.

"It's okay." Sam said. He knew Dean had to miss him and he was probably upset when he left. "So, what have you been doing all these years?" Dean asked. "I'll explain later to both of you," Sam said as he looked behind his shoulder as if someone was watching them. "Right now, we all need to get out of here," "Why?" Asked John in a sort of curious and mad voice at the same time. "Because," Sam began. "I had to fight one of my ass-hole enemies to get here and I'm pretty sure that bitch is going to come back looking for me at any moment right now. So, let's go." Sam then started sprinting off into a different direction leaving John and Dean alone in the forest. "You think we should follow him?" Dean asked. "What choice do we have?" Said John as he started running in the direction Sam went. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark forest, Dean sighed and did the same thing as his father and Sam did.

* * *

**Wooh! Chapter 2 is done! Yes! And, as always, Hope yall all liked it and please review! I shall try to get to chapter's 5 and 6 done by today or tomorrow (depends what I'm doing) and then after that I'll see what I can do about the rest of the story. But, stay tuned for more updates folks! My work here on this chapter is done! ¦-Ð**


	3. Capture!

**So, again, thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it and, btw, I probably won't update on Monday since I'll be with my dad so, yeah! Oh! And hope you all have a great rest of the summer before school starts! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or X-Men.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a growl. He started sniffing around and caught a sent of his old enemy. "Sabertooth..." Sam growled as a figure suddenly leaped out of a tree and jumped on him. "Happy to see me Wolverine?!" Sabertooth said as he clawed Sam's face with his claws. Sabertooth was a mean, snarly guy who always hated Sam from the moment they met. Sabertooth had long dirty blone hair that reached down to the lower part of his chest. He normally wore brown and light brown suit that had a sort of like X across his chest made out of leather. He had (almost) the same powers as Sam but instead of having adimatium in him he only had a healing factor, a power on where he could smell his enemies and his finger nails are his claws (literally). Sam cursed as he felt the claws running down his cheek. So in reward, he kicked Sabertooth in the gut and rapped his legs around Sabertooth's and nocked Sabertooth off of him in one move. Sam got up off of the ground instantly, _snkited _out his claws and got into his battle position. He started growling at Sabertooth and circling him just as John and Dean caught up with him.

"Sam!" Dean called out. "Dean..." John began as he started keeping his eyes on the figure that was across from Sam. "Don't!" He hissed. After John had said it, the fighting began. Sam swung his claws at the other person and he only managed to do only a little damge. "You'll have to do better than that Wolverine!" Yelled the person Sam was attacking. "Yeah, well, fine! How 'bout I take that head off yours Sabertooth!" The person known as: Sabertooth, lunged at Sam and started throwing punches at him. Sabertooth got Sam off balance and he knew this was the perfect time to strike. Sabertooth kicked Sam as hard as he can and Sam got kick into a big pine tree with such force, he caused the tree to break and fall down on top of him. But, Sam knew the battle wasn't over yet. He got up out of the tree looking bruised and bloody but, he lunged at Sabertooth with all of the strength he had and knocked him down!

Sabertooth was better though. He grabbed Sam's neck and flung Sam off of him like a rag doll. Sam crashed into another tree and that one fell on top him him as well. "Hmm..." Sabertooth began. "Not so bright as you thought you were 'eh mate?" Sabertooth walked camly over to the tree that the Wolverine was under and picked him up by his neck when all of a sudden he heard someone say, "Don't hurt him!" Sabertooth growled and turned around and saw that Sam's brother had stepped up with a gun that he found aimed at Sabertooth's head. Sabertooth stopped growling and started chuckling and said to Wolverine, "This is YOUR brother! What a disappointment!" Sabertooth let go of Sam's neck and Sam landed with a loud, _thud._ He walked toward Dean who still had the gun pointed at Sabertooth's head. "Listen, boy," Sabertooth said. "If you think a little bullet is going to kill me then, you must be insane or something. You should know that if I get shot ANYWHERE it's not gonna kill me!" Sabertooth swated the gun away from Dean's hands and turned his attention back to Sam.

Dean was tempted to pick up the gun and shoot Sabertooth until he heard Sam say, "Dean...don't...! Just run!" "No, Sammy! I'm not running!" "Just...go!" Sam waved his hand in a 'get out' of here way but Dean wouldn't go. "I'm not leaving you Sammy!" Dean then feels a hand on his shoulder. "Dean... listen to Sam. If you told him to run, he would obey you because you're his brother. Don't you think you should obey him if he tells you to run?" "Well! At least someone in this family is smart!" Dean hear's Sabertooth mutter. He sees that Sabertooth had picked up Sam again by his neck and says, "Fine!" And then he takes off into the woods with his father taging along behind him. "All alone at last!" Sabertooth says. "How does it feel to be the loser, 'eh Wolverine?!" Sam could feel Sabertooth's grip tighten around his neck. Sam knew he could speak but, he gave a no respond answer. "Too bad I can't kill you right here and right now," Mocks Sabertooth. "You better be happy you're wanted alive..." Sabertooth throws Sam to the ground, lifts his foot over his head and hisses, "Nighty, night, Wolverine!" And allowed the darkness to greet Wolverine.

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it?! If you liked then, please leave a review! If not then, just Pm me or don't do anything at all. I'll probably update later on in the day (hopefully) so, you don't have to worry about if I'm gonna update this or not. But, stayed tuned folks! And have a great summer! ¦-Ð**


	4. Escape!

**Hullo! Sorry I have not update recently! I've been caught up in a lot of school work so, yeah. Sorry again! But, as usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I thank you all who have read this story!**

**Sam: Enjoy the story?**

**Me: Well, It's just what I put in the beginning of them.**

**Sam: How can you enjoy it?! I nearly just got killed back there in the 3rd chapter!**

**Me: And?**

**Sam: AND, you were supposed to make me live because I'm like, the main person in the story!**

**Me: Yeah, well, we'll see about how I'm feeling. Just do the disclaimer so I can write the story!**

**Sam: Fine. Ghost889913ab does NOT own Supernatural or X-Men. Please R&R. Now, can I go and play my part or not?!**

**Me: Yes, Sam. You may.**

**Sam: Thank you. Now, onward with the story!**

**Me: Oh! And, I only own my O.C! Why did you froget that part Sam?**

**Sam: Because you said to just do the Disclaimer! **

**Me: Whatever. Just go play your part in the story!**

***Sam walks away from me.***

* * *

"Wake up Mister Winchester. We have much to discuss..." Sam heard as he began to re-gain consciousness. He could remember the fight he and Sabertooth had back it the forest. Dean and John were with him. Oh God! Dean and John! Were they all right? Did Sabertooth get to them before he fell unconscious? If so, Sam would make sure he would even out Sabertooth's face! Nobody touched his family while he was there or he would do some damage to them!

"Do not worry Mister Winchester," Said the mysterious person hovering over him who seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Your family is fine. I ordered Sabertooth to only take you." Sam suddenly felt electricity flow through his veins and it hurt like HELL. "AHHHH!" Sam screamed until the electrocution stopped. "Who are you?" Sam growled. "My name is Victor Strange, Mister Winchester. I am sure that you do not know me but, that shall be all sorted out very shortly," Sam felt another wave of electricity flow through him and he screamed once more.

When it stopped, Sam looked up and could see the man more clearly. _This guy is a psychopath! _Sam thought as he starred at him. The man called : Victor Strange was weraing a white psychiatrist coat that went down to his ankles. He had thick round glasses that had lines going through the middle of lenses. He bairly had any hair, despise the fact that he had a very small beard and some hair on the back of his head. "I should thank you Mister Winchester," Began Victor Strange as he leaned closer to Sam who was currently chained up to a chair.

"Capturing Sam Winchester was much easier than capturing Wolverine. By the end of tomorrow night, I shall become a hero just like you... _Wolverine_." He said Sam's X-Man name in disgust and leaned away from him. "I believe that we shall meet again soon, Mister Winchester. Until then, try and make your self "_Comfortable_"." With that last sentence said, Victor Strange left the small room. A few seconds later, the lights cut on and Sam had to blink a few times to get used to the bright light that now filled the room. He looked around to only find a mirrow in front of him, a small screan that was black on the wall next to him, some chain that were hanging from the ceiling and a door that was to far away to reach. No windows, no vents. He was trapped. _Great. _He thought._ How am I gonna get out of this mess? _

Sam would have used his claws by now but, what was the use? Even if he did use the claws, no doubt that the security working for Strange will burst through the door and do something bad to Sam. Hell, he would probably be beat! But, he had a healing factor so, that was good. It probably wasn't going to be any use right now though. After a few minutes of thinking on how to escape, he finally decided to just rock the chair from side to side and he would just have to see what happened. He did so.

The chair fell over on his right side after the 5th time he rocked it. He pushed the chair back with his foot, attempting to get up and that was when the alarms went off. The room instantly went red and a guard rushed in and said, "Did you not think we wouldn't hear you?!" The guard stepped infront of Wolverine and was about to kick him when Sam grabbed his ankle and broke it with a single move. The guard howled in pain. Sam got up off of the floor and grabbed the guard's arm and took a computer chip from inside the sleeve and stuck it inside his pocket. He then, knocked the guard out by kicking the guard in the head. He sniffed around and smelt more guards coming closer to him.

_I need to get out of here!_ Sam ran out the door and saw a catwalk near the ceiling but just low enough for him to jump onto. He started running towards it and jumped up as high as his body would let him and luckily, he was able to grab the edge of the of the catwalk. He crawled his way up onto the metal surface until he was on top of it. He could hear the guards below him along with the shouting of Victor Strange. "WHERE IS HE?! Shouted Strange. "I WANT WOLVERINE BACK HERE ASAP! AND IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM, I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!" The guards began surching the entire room for Sam but, could not find him. _Those idiots don't know where I'm at. Good. Let's keep it that way. _He thought to himself. Sam saw a small vent that was just big enough for him to crawl into. He crawled over to it and started working with the bolts until they were all scattered on the floor. Sam crawled into the vent and thought, _You may know my X-Man name, Strange. But, what you don't know about me is that I THINK before I ACT... _Sam knew that he was on the ticket to freedom from Strange.

* * *

**Wow. Okay, that was much longer than I expected! But, that's good because you guys get to read mor of the story so, yeah! But, like I said earlier, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, please review!**


	5. Author's Note! Important!

_**Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got good news and bad news for you guys! The bad news is that I am no longer interested in this story. The good news is that I am putting it up for adoption so if anyone wants it then please Pm me! Thanks!-NinjaAssasin5892**_


End file.
